


Dear Virgil, Sincerely Logan

by Virgil_my_shadowgayby (SomeCosmicDissapointment)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Idiots in Love, I’m not sorry, Logan is a dork and I a-dork him, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCosmicDissapointment/pseuds/Virgil_my_shadowgayby
Summary: To celebrate Virgil’s birthday I wrote this short little letter from Logan that is basically his confession of his love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Dear Virgil, Sincerely Logan

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think there are any triggers in this but if you see something that may be please tell me! It’s also on my Tumblr.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

Dear Virgil,  
Firstly, I would like to wish you a very happy Birthday. I hope you enjoy the day and spend it as you like.

Secondly, there is something that I need to tell you. Please don’t worry as it is not bad but I hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable.

I have always enjoyed your company. You give me a break from the overly optimistic and unrealistic outlook that Roman and Patton provide and even if yours is a little cynical, it is refreshing. You are also someone I can talk to if I have the need to indulge in an intelligent conversation and our debates are quite exhilarating.

When I am with you I feel less judged. You understand what it is like to not always be appreciated or listened to and when I am at low points, occasionally making unplanned decisions like a fool, you are gentle but honest. I like that I can trust you to be kind but not hide the truth from me like Patton sometimes does. I truely hope that you feel a similar sense of safety around me as well.

You’ve made me realise a lot about myself. It is no secret that I don’t like displaying my emotions but, as I previously stated, I feel comfortable to do so around you. You are the one that helped me to understand that it is alright to not be completely ok. I can be lost and trust that you and the others will help me and there is nothing wrong with that. Although, I will admit it is rather embarrassing. 

I may not be the best at emotions and I know you aren’t either but I would like to explore a new kind of emotion with you. I’m almost certain I am already experiencing it but I would like for us to figure out what it truely means together. 

I realise that I may be sounding a little cryptic so I shall state it clearly. I would like to pursue a romantic relationship with you. I am by no means a master of romance and I barely understand it, which is rare for me, but I find the thought of you helping me, and possibly me helping you, rather appealing.

If you do not agree then that is alright and I hope you will still see me as a friend but I would appreciate it if I was given a clear response. This may be in the form of talking to me face to face, an email or text, another letter or any other means of contact you may prefer.

Sincerely,  
Logan.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’ll write a response back but who knows!


End file.
